


Learning

by LesboDyke



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Knifeplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shame? What Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesboDyke/pseuds/LesboDyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw is learning.</p>
<p>Even when she doesn't understand why certain thing are important, she's learning to do them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely sure when this is supposed to be set, but this shameless PWP came to mind and wouldn't leave me alone.  
> Hope y'all enjoy it~!

Shaw was learning.

At first, she hadn’t understood why Root had dragged her into the shower after sex and had insisted on getting some kind of hot drink into both of them, and maybe a snack too, before they could sleep. She had, of course, _read_ about after care, but she’d never understood the need of it. So long as everything medically was okay, why shouldn’t they just go to sleep?

But she was learning.

Lifting her head from between Root’s thighs, Shaw tossed the small straight razor she’d been using onto the couch on the other side of the room. She wiped the remnants of Root’s arousal from her lips and reached over for the first aid kit at the side of the bed, carefully watching her... girlfriend seemed the most appropriate word, even if she’d never had anyone like that before, breathing to make sure that the pain was nothing more than pleasurable.

A soft hiss reached her ears as she treated the words she’d ever so carefully sliced into Root’s skin. With permission, of course.

**4 Alarm Fire**

“We...” Shaw swallowed, hoping she was doing the right thing in this moment. “We should shower before I bandage this.” Shaw stood, stretching out her sore muscles before lifting Root up with ease, regardless of height difference.

“You want to shower?” Root asked, nuzzling into Sameen’s neck with that ever playful smile that graced her face whenever Shaw had managed to surprise her.

“Not really.” Shaw admitted as she moved towards the bathroom with Root. “But that’s the right thing to do. We shower, I bandage you up, we drink tea, eat toast and then sleep. After care.” The words were clinical and cold, the same way Shaw went about everything other than sex, but the kiss that Root bestowed on her cheek was anything but.

“Well done, Sam.” The words were close to condescending, and Shaw would have complained had they not been followed by a playful nip to her ear.

“Shut up.” The words didn’t hold any malice at all as Shaw set Root down on her feet, moving to turn on the shower. As she turned back, she could see Root examining the words that now marked her skin. Her finger gently pressed to the still weeping wounds and a soft hiss left her lips, causing and flood of arousal into Shaw’s system.  
“If you play with it like that, you’re just going to hurt yourself more.”

“Who says that’s not what I want, Sameen.” Root flashed a smirk in Shaw’s direction before pressing again and letting out another delicious hiss of pain. This was all new to Shaw. Once they reached the shower, all play was done with. This was what came _after_ all the hissing and moaning and the other noises that Shaw would never admit got to her, but made her far too wet to be comfortable.

“I thought you wanted a shower.” Shaw pointed out, thankful that despite the arousal that was quickly rekindling itself between her legs, she could keep her voice steady and calm.

“I do.” Root nods, moving towards the tiny sociopath slowly, swaying her hips and revelling in the slight sting that came from the open wounds on her inner thigh. “I also want to fuck you again. You can’t tell me your satisfied already, Sameen.”

Shaw’s normally impeccable control snapped as Root got close, her hands gripping at the taller woman’s hips, nails digging deep grooves into her lower back, knowing that if she exerted only a little more pressure, there would be more of Root’s blood spilling.

“You’ve had your turn.” Root’s voice was smooth as she walked Sameen backwards until she was under the spray of the water, her own hand wrapping around Shaw’s throat. She knew she was playing a dangerous game, right now. One wrong move, one misplaced word and Shaw would retreat back and all this would be over. So she was careful as she squeezed, cutting off Shaw’s breathing. Their eyes were locked and Shaw easily let her know when she’d reached her limit. When anything more would kick in a negative reaction.

Giving an affirming nod, Root’s other hand moved along Shaw’s collarbone and down to stroke her thumb over Shaw’s nipple. She could hurt her in any way other than cutting off her breathing without any kind of bad reaction, but right now, she just wanted to reward her sweet Sameen. Her precious, sociopathic Sameen who was learning about how to care for someone. Holding her by her throat was just an easy way to keep her in place so that she could give her the reward.

“You’re so good, Sameen.” There was a soft threat in her eyes, that if Shaw dared to talk back, the grip that had loosened ever so slightly would tighten up again, so although she was clearly unhappy, Shaw kept her mouth shut.  
“I know you don’t always fully understand, and I love that about you.” It wasn’t the first time that Root had used the big L word, and she knew better than to expect to ever hear it in return, but she didn’t much care. She knew.  
“And I love the fact that you’re trying to learn for me.” Her hand was skimming over the neatly trimmed curls that covered her favourite place. One finger, just the tip, slowly slid between Shaw’s lower lips, brushing against her clit softly.  
“If I let you go, will you promise not to touch?” Root asked, her eyes boring into Shaw’s once more as her finger lightly brushed Shaw’s clit from side to side.

“Yes.” A simple word, but in that moment it was easily the most beautiful one that Root had ever heard. Without force, Shaw had never submitted to her before. In any way.

She really was learning.

“Good.” Root slowly drew her hand away from Shaw’s throat, kissing her teasingly. Slowly Root knelt, the shower water pelting against the top of her head as she settled on the tile, her hands moving apart Shaw’s thighs, allowing herself a moment to just dig her nails into the other woman, payback for the burning in her own inner thigh. Not quite as effective as a straight razor, but enough to get a quiet, almost unheard, breathy whimper.

Shaw’s fingers ineffectually attempted to grip at the wall as Root’s tongue began to work it’s magic against her clit. She didn’t know how one person could know her body so well, but she was so far from complaining.  
Her teeth sunk into her own hand as her hips rolled against Root’s mouth, stifling groans that threatened to break forth.

“That’s no good.” Root tsked, shaking her head as she pulled away. “Come on, Sameen. You know I want to hear you.” She shot a quick pout up at the Assassin, knowing that it was often an easy way to get what she wanted.

There was no apology forthcoming, but Shaw dropped her hand from her mouth, allowing Root to see the deep teeth marks that had marked her skin. Another tsk.

“I’m the only one allowed to mark you like that, Sameen. This is meant to be a reward, don’t make me punish you.” Root knew she was pushing boundaries in that moment, but Shaw’s dark eyes met hers and Root knew she was safe for now.  
“You’d best be good from now on. Don’t want to ruin this golden moment now, do we sweetie?” Shaw shook her head slowly, clearly transfixed by this new side of Root. Another smirk from Root before she lowered her head again and sucked Shaw’s clit into her mouth, bullying the soft bundle of nerves out from under its hood with her tongue and listening to the cries emitting from Shaw. When she felt Shaw’s legs start to shake, she slid two fingers into her, curling them as she began to thrust, ever action she took being deliberately gentle and loving.

“Ah, Root!” The cry came a second before Shaw’s inner walls clamped and spasmed around Root’s fingers, her entire body drawing tight and her fingers gripped at Root’s hair, despite her earlier instruction. But Root let it slide as she continued to work at Shaw’s clit with her clever tongue, wanting to draw this moment out forever. The moment of Shaw letting her in, of her submitting so wholly.

But that was impossible and slowly Root allowed Shaw to come down, humming softly as she withdrew her fingers and licked them clean.

“There’s my beautiful girl.” Root cooed as she stood, kissing Shaw gently. “Lets get you clean and then you can finish bandaging me up, Doctor.” The teasing was back in her voice as she encouraged Shaw to join her under the water.

Root hadn’t expected the hug. Shaw often shied away from physical contact, outside of sex. But at that moment, lithe arms wrapped around her middle and Shaw’s face pressed into her breast in a tight hug. Root instantly returned the affection, her own arms encircling Shaw’s shoulders, resting her head atop of Shaw’s for the moment. Until the inevitable pull back came, and her Sameen retreated back behind her walls.

“Do you want me to wash your hair?” Root asked, choosing not to comment on the behaviour.

“Fine. But only because you want to.” Root chuckled at the answer and snagged the shampoo, directing Shaw to stand more under the spray of her shower.

Short of a few more teasing comments from Root, the rest of the after care went the way Shaw understood. She carefully bandaged the words she’d marked into Root, giving instructions on the dressing. Then they’d drank something hot, Root had had hot chocolate and she’d drank tea, along with a slice of toast each. And then finally they’d been allowed to crawl into bed.

But unlike normal, Shaw didn’t simply drift away into blissful sleep. She lay there, curled on her side, staring at Root, struggling to find the words she wanted to express what she was feeling. Because she was feeling. She recognised it from descriptions she’d read, and how in some ways it felt similar to the anger that often flooded her system. It ran through her and affected her ability to think clearly. Though in this case, it wasn’t propelling her towards violence, but instead towards Root. Although at times, the two did feel interchangeable.

“Root?”

“Hmm? Everything okay?” Root’s eyes were closed, but her tone assured Shaw that should there be a problem, they could work through it.

“Yeah.” She sighed, lifting Root’s hand and lacing their fingers together before closing her eyes, hoping that would be enough.

“G’night, Sameen. Love you...” The standard thing that Root would say once she was truly going to sleep. Shaw wasn’t even aware that she was going to reply until her mouth was open and the words were escaping into the open air.

“Love you...” A gentle squeeze met her hand, and Shaw felt herself relax. That was all she needed in order to reach the point of sleep, to let these unfamiliar feelings out into the world. And she had, knowing that despite her past experiences, there was one safe place in the world. In this bed, with her Samantha Groves. Regardless of anything else, this was all the care that Shaw needed. And she’d do her best to give that back to Root.

After all, Shaw was still learning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired of the damn arguing about whether I'm Transphobic in the comments.  
> I wrote what I wrote for a damn good reason. You cannot be Transphobic towards a Cis person. Y'all are just looking for a reason to argue or get offended.  
> Lay tf off man.
> 
> (And to reiterate a point I've already made in the comments: I. AM. TRANS*! Just, y'know, before I get more shit for 'invalidating trans* peoples feelings'. I am fucking Trans*)


End file.
